


Drifters - Human

by orphan_account



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, No slash they just like killing folks, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drifters AMV set to Sevdaliza's "Human"





	Drifters - Human

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this a while ago but I touched it up some and thought I'd share. Please leave a comment; I'd really appreciate any feedback!
> 
> Thank you for watching! <3


End file.
